1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to a socket connector for connection of an IC package and a circuit member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional electrical connector 3 generally includes a base housing 31, a cover 32 movably mounted on the base housing 31 and a lever 33 movably driving the cover 32 to move along the base housing 31. The lever 13 is retained between the base 31 and the cover 32. An IC package disposed on the top of the cover 32 may connect or disconnect with a circuit board timely while the lever 33 rotates to drive the cover 32′ to move along the base housing 31. The conduction area 312 defines a plurality of receiving grooves 313 arranged in a matrix. Each receiving grooves 313 is of a square shape. Between every two adjacent receiving grooves there defines a transverse grid 314 in the X direction and a lengthways grid 315 in the Y direction. All transverse grids 314 in one row are aligned with each other, i.e. with a same width. The same to the lengthways grids.
Referring to FIG. 3, during insert-molding, molten plastic is injected into the mold to form the housing with the groove matrix. The molten plastic is injected into the mold cavity from a sprout and flows in the channels in the Y direction and branches in the X direction
The Y plastic flow is a mainstream since the plastic stream flows fast at a high pressure when the plastic immits at a sprout. The molten plastic mostly flows in the Y direction and little branches in the X direction, as a result the transverse grid 321 is thin and easily broken. What's more, a joint of the two branches joints at a middle position of the grids as the broken lines shown. The joints also will cause the base housing be destroyed easily. Hence, a new design which can improve the intensity of the base housing is required.